Guide:How to Quickscope
Introduction Quick-scoping is almost always hard to grasp at the beginning, however with continuous training, it can prove deadly in all three ranges of combat. There are three main types of quick-scoping, that actually have an effect other than showing off. This will be addressed later. First off, you need to know the fundamentals of quick-scoping. Basic Scoping Practice with a 1v1 battle setting with your friend,scoping in and out at each other as you move.No shooting yet. Also, do this with fairly small, non-moving targets too. This will, not only give hand-eye coordination and help you memorize button areas, but also improve your accuracy and decease your reaction time. Start off practicing with scoping in on short range targets. As you progress, practice with medium and longer range targets to improve your aim. Do this once frequently, as quick scoping takes time and patience to master.. Next, start moving around and shooting immobile targets. Notice I said moving around, not standing still. This has 2 purposes: To imitate the object actually moving, by you yourself moving. This will train your accuracy. It's second purpose, is to teach that you have to keep moving, constantly.The enemy most likely has an Assault Rifle. Furthermore, HE may be moving too, so accuracy will need to be refined. Now, do it with your friend, who is mobile. Do this for about a week or more(once everyday), with your the same person you were training with. This is because different people have the chance of being better than you, or worse. Basically,you might be getting off too easy, or too hard. Train with a beginner just like yourself, and progress together. Now, start shooting. Start off with the stationary objects (while you are moving), and quick-scope them. Keep it up until you think you and your partner are ready. Now, quick-scope each other in all kinds of ranges. Do this for more than 2 weeks, TWICE everyday, this time. Soon you will be ready to learn about the 3 types of scoping, and you will find that you have to drag your scope a bit... Drag-scoping Drag-scoping is what you will have mastered, but haven't known yet. This is when you scope in, QUICKLY drag your scope to your target, and shoot. Keep on practicing, until you find that you don't have to keep dragging it anymore. You will get a sense of where your crosshair truly is. This leads to the more effective type of scoping, true quick-scoping. True Quick-scoping True Quick-scoping is actual quick-scoping, and relies on knowing actually where your crosshair is going to go. It usually helps to wait till you see the enemy's name before you shoot. If this doesn't help, go right ahead and quick-scope. Practice this with your partner, for more than 2 weeks,3 times a day. This will further refine your accuracy, and your brain will get used to it. If you are long-range quick-scoping, which you should practice, try to notice how people move. There are 2 types of running. There is normal, and sprinting. When your brain gets used to seeing someone normally run, it will automatically time the shot. This is the same with your enemy sprinting. If your enemy slows down, even better! Ask your friend to go far, and jog sprint, to train this aspect. Then, you do the same. By the way, make sure you guys give each other kills in order to balance your kdrs. Quick-switching Quick-switching is fairly medium-level to learn, once you've learned the other two styles. It involves rapidly switching to another weapon, usually a melee weapon, and back to the sniper. Just quick-scope, switch, and switch again. It's purpose is to eliminate the added slow-down, and allows you to prepare the next bullet faster. Switch the weapons as quickly as possible,for best results. Train this for 1 week or more, 3 times a day. Set a Previous Weapon Setting on your mouse-wheel in order to do this quicker. Quick-switching is hard for many people, and if you feel you aren't perfect enough with it, add another week. If you set another sniper in your backpack slot, this may earn you more kills, as you don't have to re-switch to the original sniper, and you only have to press Q once. Keep this combined with quick-scoping, and keep practicing everything for one more week. Now, you are ready. Real Battle Just keep quick-switching and quick-scoping. This is however slightly different, as there are multiple moving targets. But those are just potentially more kills! Remember, try your best at all times, and if you get skilled enough, you might be accurate enough to go through 2 people at once, whilst not on accident. Now, to the 2 less common forms of quick-scoping. No-Scoping No scoping is when you just see the enemy's name, and shoot it. It is very effective in close range combat, if you are accurate, which is unlikely. But if you are good with shotguns AND snipers, and you are lucky, you may receive a kill. Flick-switching Flick-switching is mainly to show off, quick-scoping and turning either 90,180,270, or 360 degrees. It isn't very effective for anything, and is (in my opinion) pointless. Showing off won't really matter, as few people will notice you doing this. It also puts more strain and work on the person, if they choose to master it. Conclusion Make sure you follow the steps in order. Your skills should be refined by now.Also, try your best! Good luck to future quick-scoping masters! Here is a video of one of my friends, and (in my opinion) one of the best quick-scopers in the game. Category:Guides Category:Weapon Guides